Fearless
by ScissorLuv21
Summary: One-shot SongFic on Chalek. Corny, and Sweet. Adorable, really.


**My FIRST Chloe King Fanfict, It****'****s short and stupid but its sweet and I was listenin****'**** to the song and inspiration hit me. I hope you like it!**

**PS: For overzealous reader who demanded me to change Alec to ALEK: I did! So...You're welcome ;D**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV:<p>

Alek and I were on the roof of some old, abandoned warehouse or something. We'd been training for a while. And while Alek still had years of experience, I was beating him pretty badly.

"You're doing pretty well, King." He said.

"Yeah well, I have a great teacher." I responded.

"That you do," he smirking his signature smirk.

I laughed. "Already regretting the compliment." I said bending down to pick up a water bottle from my bag.

"Oh come on, you know you love me. Chloe King." He said taking a step towards me. He REALLY was a close talker. I stepped closer as a tease and lifted my lips to his face then I changed direction and whispered in his ear, "You. Wish." And stepped away quickly, reaching for my iPod and sliding down against the small railing on the roof, and sticking one ear bud in my ear.

"That was SUCH a tease," he whined. I pressed shuffle and the song Fearless by Taylor Swift played.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

I looked around, it had rained earlier today and the roof still had that shiny, glowing, and wet look to it.

"Come on, Chloe." Alek had an extended hand towards me. I took it. We grabbed our backpacks and jumped down from the roof onto a dumpster bin. From there we walked to his car and he opened the passenger door for me, I smiled at him. I really DID want him to dance with me.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

He took his own seat and pulled the car out from back and starting making his way to my house. He ran his hand through his perfect Brit-Boy hair. He didn't do it on purpose but my heart started thumping in my chest, it knew what it wanted. **I **knew what it wanted, it wanted Alek.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

He smirked, "Chloe, your heart can't SERIOUSLY be thumping that loud." I blushed deeply. He looked over at me only to find me staring at his perfect features. He smiled and reached one hand over to hold mine. My heart was now thumping loudly I hoped he couldn't hear it._  
><em>

"I'll give your heart a REAL reason to explode," he grinned mischievously at me and let go of my hand, I put on a suspicious face. He placed his foot on the gas and the car speed forward. "Alek!" I squealed. "Stop speeding, you'll get a ticket!''_  
><em>  
>"Come on King, loosen up," he snaked his hand toward mine again. This time I didn't let him. He pouted at me.<p>

"Stop speeding," I said plainly. He slowed down on the speed. I placed my hand delicately in his. He gripped it loosely and looked over at me I smiled.

He smirked, "I know why you did that Chloe," he said knowingly.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<br>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<em>

"Don't get used to it," I smiled, "but if you must know," I paused biting my lip. '_Come on, Chloe! You'll never know until you try! He might just feel the same way!' she screamed in her head. 'But what if he doesn't? What if he's teasing me?' her doubtful conscience said. 'But he's holding hands with me__._

"Chloe?" I finally realized that Alek had been calling my name for a little while.

I blushed, "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"It's no problem," he looked thoughtful. "Weren't you gonna say something?" he looked at me. I stayed silent not trusting myself to speak. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

"No," I looked up at him from where I had been staring at my hands in my lap. "I want to tell you. But," I bit my lip, and old habit I've had since I was little, "I don't know how you'll take it."

"We'll we've got plenty of road to cover. I bet you'll think it over."

"I already did," I looked at him, I sighed, "the reason I wanted you to slow down was because I wanted more time with you." I said softly. He braked instantly. Horns honked behind him. I blushed deeply and then my face flushed from all the blushing. He continued but he didn't say anything I noticed he took a different road and was leading us to the woods. "Alek?"

"Yeah," his voice sounded different. Sweet, almost.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special," he responded with a wink. My heart caught in my throat.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

"Hey Chloe," Alek asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Did you really mean that?"

"Um," I looked at his face finding no emotion whatsoever to give me any hint on what to say. I looked him square in the eyes, "Absolutely."

He smiled an absolutely beautiful smile. I laughed at his expression; he looked like a 6 year old on Christmas morning.

"Hey Chloe, close your eyes." I did as he said. He moved the car a little more along and then stopped.

"Um, Alek?"

"Shhh, it's okay. I wanted to show you something." He said with an emotion in his voice I couldn't place. I didn't sound like the cocky British bastard I knew.

He opened my car door and pulled me out. I opened my eyes.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless  
><em>

We were in a clearing; I could see all of San Francisco from this ledge overlooking the city. He pulled me to him. My iPod fell out of my hands and onto the floor I could still here the music. We stood by my car door, and he lightly pinned me against it. I could feel my hands shaking nervously, but he pulled me in closer until I could feel his own heartbeat underneath his clothes. And then…

He kissed me. It was our first kiss.

You know how people say that you know if the person you're with really loves you if from their first kiss? Well I can assure that It's all that and more.

It was perfect. Flawless. Special. Amazing. Exhilarating. Passionate. Loving.

It was…..

Fearless.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

Alek and I finally separated for air. He took my hand and reached down with his other to pull the headphones from my iPod. The music blared loudly. And he pulled me closer to him until we were rocking along to what was left of the song.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

Taylor Swift may not know why she would do all those things, but I do.

I'd do all those things for Alek.

Because he loves me as much as I love him.

Because he's ALWAYS there for me.

Because he's my protector and loyal friend.

Because he drives a cool car (Ha ha)

Because he does stupid, crazy things to protect me.

Because he stood out in the pouring rain to watch over my mom JUST 'cause I asked him to.

Because when he kisses me, there's only one word I could possibly use to describe it:

Fearless.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny and unoriginal I know. But its sweet.<strong>

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**'CAUSE THE REVIEW BUTTON WUVVVVVVVVS YOU! ;D**

**Team Alek ALL THE WAY!**


End file.
